


Will You Stay Here With Me

by ASingleEgg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Genderfluid Kenma, Confessions, Happy Birthday Kenma, Heartbreak, I made angst for their birthday oops, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, but really I love you Kenma, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleEgg/pseuds/ASingleEgg
Summary: Kenma supposes that they should have expected this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm just a bit late and this probably sucks because I put it together really quickly but I hope it's still okay.
> 
> Also happy birthday Kenma Kozume! You are my favorite character in all of Haikyuu and I love you very much. You have such an interesting personality and it's so fun to write for and I just - Ahh!!
> 
> Anyways, All kudos and comments are appreciated! Enjoy!

**S** ometimes, Kenma wondered what their place was in this world. They were admittedly lazy, held a lot of self doubt and had social anxiety. Though, if they were being honest with themself, they would acknowledge the fact that they were smart and very observant.

       Another thing Kenma wondered about, was why the world despised them entirely.

       They never asked to fall in love with their best friend, who had dragged them out of their shell and gotten them into volleyball. The best friend who could calm them down so easily and take care of them when they were sick. The best friend who was the first to hear about their sexuality and gender, and accept them.

       Though, most importantly, the best friend who was entirely straight.

       Kuroo Tetsurou, a dork who insulted people with scientific facts, loves volleyball, and has a disgusting donkey laugh that Kenma secretly loves. Kuroo had ended up being the one who helped Kenma through most of their life, walking just a few steps ahead as if he was clearing a safe path for the other.

       They would have had a perfect platonic friendship, if it weren't for the fact that Kenma was in love with Kuroo.

       Kenma first found out when Kuroo introduced them to another setter-spiker duo from Fukurodani. Second year setter, Akaashi Keiji, and third year ace, Bokuto Koutarou. The first thing Akaashi had asked them was if they and Kuroo were dating, and while Kenma was answering the question they realized that they wanted to date Kuroo.

       This led to problems, and anxiety attacks.

       Kenma hid this crush for years, not realizing it had evolved into love until they met one of their now close friends, Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa brought up how Kenma looked at Kuroo when the two were in private, and as soon as the pudding head realized exactly what this meant they started having an anxiety attack.

       Now, at two a.m, Kenma supposed that they should have expected this.

       Yesterday, on their 24th birthday while out with Kuroo, they finally confessed.

       Kuroo didn't like Kenma that way.

       This was obvious, but of course Kenma could hope.

       Sighing, Kenma turned over onto their side and stared at the picture of them and Kuroo when they were 12, Kuroo grinning at the camera with an arm slung around Kenma's shoulders while Kenma looked up at Kuroo with a small smile.

       Even back then, they loved their best friend.

       At two a.m, Kenma wished themself a happy birthday while pondering on why the world hated them, before drifting to sleep.

  
       After all, they would need all the sleep they could if they were to act like nothing happened the day before and that Kuroo and them were just good friends and they didn't have any romantic feelings for the male with the stupid donkey laugh that could always make them smile.


End file.
